A different gem
by knightcaptorgey
Summary: Take from another gem side find out what goes on when the crystal gems arent around, see what happens on home world that makes that makes them worry for the sakr of steven. This is NOT what really happened in steven universe back when rose was there. This is MADE UP, NOT TRUE. I have no idea what happened. Rated T for language


Diamond galaxy is a gem that was from homeworld but is also from earth with grey, blue, and purple hair that flowed down her back stopping just above her waist, brown skin, purple and black eyes. She was tall, with a busty figure, and her gems were on her chest left and right.

I was not a normal gem I did not fit in with the others, I had to shape shift to hide the true me, the real me. Because I was not in a place where gems were, although they are in one city, I have been by myself living happy. However, I am in New York and of course, I have to look like a human to fit in. Therefore, I shifted and lost things that were part of the real me and that did not belong on a human. My brown skin worked perfectly, but my eyes were something I could not change and so I wear color contacts brown ones. I just loved brown eyes, I do not know why, but they just have a thing about them that makes me love them to death. Even if my eyes are not that color. My gems were another thing I could not hide, so it was always under my shirts or dresses that covered my chest. I have been here for about a hundred years, made a living and more, with a bank account that has only $13,000 in it. However, I have over 8 million in my personal temple, just sitting there. I have a job of course I do, I am human and almost everyone has a job. I worked as technician and a nurse at the hospital by my house. I have two houses one in Brooklyn and the next on in the woods because of the warp pod.

I have not battle any other gems since I came to earth, but back home I was in almost every battle. My axe and shield did good for me, saved my ass a couple of times too. My power to heal as was extremely important for my team, we had everything. My team was the team that all types of power and weapons. We were the best until their are gems got shattered, they agreed to be fusion together so they could be together, so I filled their wish, creating a gem from their shards and bubbled it so they could rest and get used to be together. Although they are still alive, but I could not help but cry for a week when I lost them. They wanted to be one and the rest of their gem shards are there too, I made sure to get all of them all in the same bubble so I would not lose them or misplace them, the gem and the shards are together and will be forever. I never kept their bubble in my temple it was always kept in my loin blade. Her big, puffy and soft blue fur held my dearest of personal objects and some other important things. Blade is always in my house in Brooklyn, she leaves at night when there are not a lot of people out and that will not see her because a big 8 and half foot lion walking in the middle of night down the street is a normal everyday thing that everyone sees on a bases.

I still keep in contact with homeworld and go every once in a while seeing how everything is going, bring blade with me of course, can't leave her and go home without her flipping out and trashing the house. For a small 2ft lion you think she wont cause much trouble boy was I wrong. Yea I had blade shift so she could be smaller, fit in the house, and sleep in my bed. Her soft fur feels good in my arms and she is so puffy it is like a breathing teddy bear with all its blueness.

I sometimes go on missions but most of the time I let the other gems go so I could sit in my house, read my books, and listen to my music. I know the other gems mainly garnet because we used to hang out back on homeworld, she seen blade once and got along very nice together but after the war on earth on, i have not seen her. Though she is still on earth, I even knew rose. She was so kind and gently, but after the war she too I have not seen or heard from her, but I did hear that she was pageant.

We gems do not reproduce, so I guess she became her child when she gave birth. I heard it was a boy named Steven. I never meet him though. I would like to very much. However, I cannot he is half-human and he should not know about me, and what homeworld was doing to earth.

I also heard that the kindergarten was shut down. I was sad about it I kind of like watching the little gems that were formed, run around. I would sometimes play with them, they were so cute. I really did like a purple one she was the cutest her gem was on her chest and she had an adorable face. She loved to run around. When she left, I did really miss her but I doubt she will still remember me.

I really do miss everyone, I remember a few times when I unbubble my team and they'd regenerate as a 4 ft, pale skin, every shade of the rainbow hair and eyes, long in the back to where it would drag on the floor and short in the front to where it was just cut by her eyes kind of hair. At first, I would try and get her to speak, but she was scared that jasper would find her and break her, like she did to the gems she was made of, but after some time she came to the conclusion that the war has ended and the homeworld gems has returned home. She doesn't have a name but she likes to be called rainbow because that's what she basically is, a rainbow of all colors. At times her eyes would flash lime green or lavender or even sunshine yellow, showing me that they were there, that they were still ok. Her gem has place securely on her chest like Amethyst. Rainbow has and will always be my daughter not biologically but emotional. I see her as I would my own that's if I had my own. I love her and that's all that matters, is that rainbow and blade are safe and sound, and are protected by me. And when the day ends she would retreat to her gem and wish me luck and love, after that I would bubble her and place her back in blade, but since I would undo her and play with her the rest of the shards had been in their own bubble but I make sure to place them both together and under the navy tree blade had.

I think one time during a war me and my team had to use blade as a hideout, because I'm the only one who actually enter blade my team had to retreat to their gem forms as that they could hide when in danger. It actually did work they never found us, we were safe. Until it happened, I will never forget that day. The day I lost my team. It happened like this, we were weak, we couldn't continue the way we were, they had returned to their gems, and like I always do when we hide I bubbled them and about to enter blade. When a hand grabbed me, it was jasper. She knocked me to the ground going in and out of it, I seen her do it. I seen her break them, destroy them, all of them not letting a single one escape her. If only I could've seen this coming, if only sapphire was with me, when my future version teammate was down. She could've warned me about this. I would have another way to protect them, but in the end I was too late. I was just lucky cause another gem had fought jasper, when she was about to break my gem too.

Throughout the years I've been here, I've been through a lot of pain, sadness, lost, joy, and much more. But in the end I had to face them to become who I am today. I am Diamond Galaxy and this is my story.

A/N: my bad if it just random, I was really just typing whatever come to my mind about this character and her life. But this is only the tip of the frosting, there is much more to discover about her. Oh her skin color is like Connie's.

Reviews are needed to improve this story. Ideas will be also consider and opinions too. But until next time.

Also excuse any mistakes I made, the damn auto correct was killing me with all the red that I had.

PEACE!✌ and review


End file.
